Anne Maria
Anne Maria, labeled the "Jersey Shore Reject" was a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and is a contestant competing on Total Drama: Redemption Island as a member of Team Entertaining Wannabes . She is confirmed to be a competitor on Total Drama: Return of the Stars , on The Really Big Screenhoggers team. Biography What’s your best quality? It’s my good looks! I’m the prettiest! Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *Anything techno! Let’s party! *Purple, so dreamy. *Just Carried, or Gigantic. I can’t pick! *Gelato. Describe your craziest dream. I once had a dream I ran out of hairspray! It was terrible! Best memory from childhood? I remember once being the prettiest girl in the class. Oh wait, doll, that’s every day. Most embarrassing moment at school? I was in gym class, and my make up smeared everywhere. Describe the first job you ever had. I worked at a clothing store. That’s why I’m always in style! Ten years from now, what are you doing? Definitely make-up and make other people beautiful too. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Vito! Whenever he comes back, we’d go out in the city all day. It’s the LAST DAY on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I’d have everyone over for pizza and a movie. Personality Anne Maria is a tough, sassy Jersey girl who is all about the looks. She even admits that while she wants to win the prize money, she will back out if it involves sacrificing her appearance. She is obsessed with her hairspray and spray tan, keeping her hair products in her pouffe. She sometimes uses her hairspray to attack when it is needed. While she will be ready to fight anyone who gives her attitude, she is not antagonistic or trouble seeking. Anne Maria usually tries to help her team with challenges, but has proven to not be the most beneficial asset. She falls in love with one of Mike's alternate personalities, Vito, in Ice Ice Baby. The persona being a great contrast to the Mike everyone knows, Anne Maria believes that he is putting up an act. She is certain that Vito is the real him and that he ceases the performance when it is only the two of them together. Anne Maria has been shown to be materialistic, which ultimately backfires on her immensely. However, Anne Maria seems to be very sociable as she attempts to engage B in conversation and although she can be very selfish at times, she does have the decency to want to search for Brick when he goes missing in Finders Creepers. Coverage Total Drama: Redemption Island In Daring Dramatizations, she is put on The Entertaining Wannabees, which she likes because her teammates Trent and Topher are attractive. She is happy that Zoey and Mike are not in this season. She yells at Harold when he calls her a mistress. Her crush on Trent caused her to yell at Dakota to step down from the challenge, since she wants to be beside him, and Dakota tells her to calm down. Topher flirts with her, which she likes at first, but is turned off when Dawn beats him up, saying he is a weak man. Beardo has to act like her, and thought that he did a good job, but cuddles Trent as she tells him that nothing is "better than the real thing", which Trent tells her that she does not need a man. When Scarlett has to act like Trent, she comments that Scarlett cannot pull it off, since she is not attractive, and Trent is. She has to act like Max for the challenge, and she gets a 5/5, but goes too far with it, angering Max and creating a new enemy with him, to the point that they are about to fight. She yells at Scarlett for injuring Trent. After her team wins, she tells Trent to meet him in her bedroom. In The Teams' Song, she forms an alliance with a making out Sam and Dakota, saying that the ROTI crew need to stick together, and also adding that Brick and whoever that was in Revenge of the Island needs to ally with one another. Trent greets her with a good morning, and as soon as she struts to him, he runs away. She says in her confessional that she is here to win, and that Trent is warming up to her. She also adds that she needs to speak to Brick. When Trent's guitar has been broken for the performance, and him saying that a blonde left hair strands on his broken guitar, she blames it on Samey, because she is the one who has been acting very suspicious, mean, and trying to be like her sister Amy. She gets Brick to join the ROTI alliance, and says that everyone wants Samey gone, but Sameyaccuses her of lying. She does not see why Trent would lie about her breaking the guitar. Chris tells her team that the Wanabees lose because someone was in his Spa. Knowing it was her that was in there, she says that Dakota and Sam were in there with her. Samey knows she is lying about the Spa, but won't vote for her if Anne Maria does not vote her of. Anne Maria says she cannot make any promises. Samey and Anne Maria talk, as Samey apologizes (though it was insincere) and Anne Maria says in her confessional that she is onto Samey and her trifling ways. She is happy when Samey is eliminated, but attacks her after she sees Amy push Amy into the limo. After Samey is put in the limo and Amy is retrieved, Beardo physically attacks her, and they get into a fight. She is being consoled by Trent about the situation with Beardo hitting her during the last elimination ceremony, and she is annoyed when people are not as mad about what he did, and is blowing it off in The Tug Of More. He apologizes for it, butut she does not really forgive him, as he said that he slapped her because she "abused Samey (who was trying to avoid being eliminated and acting like a fool). Chris asks her during the challenge how does it feel for everyone to think of her as a mistress and a w**re, causing her to lash out, and Beardo to laugh at her. She helped her team win the challenge. She is receiving a massage from Trent as she asks him about his story with Gwen in The Pi Contest, and gooses him after he finishes the massage. She forgets about Beth, and complains about having to do a math contest for the challenge. She paints her nails and offers to do Dakota's as she refuses to participate in the challenge, and is shocked when her team and the Underdogs have to vote off a person from their team each team off, and the alliance decides to vote off Topher. In The Puzzling Place, it is revealed that she was up all night fixing Trent's guitar, with him extremely touched with her doing that, causing her in the confessional that she is very close to getting him with her. During the challenge, she desperately bumps into him in the dark to get more physical contact, and clutches onto him. She yells at Brick and others, as she got more and more irritated. Anne Maria explains in the confessional that she does not like Trent's new confidence, with him "leading the team", and outing her alliance, in Behind The Drama. He thanks her again for fixing his guitar, and asks her what he can do, and she huskily assures him that he can do anything to her. He tries to trick her into believing Alejandro is in the room, but she not buy it. She tries to impress new teammate Leshawna, as she knows about the alliance, and assures her she is not fake when Dakota revealed that for the challenge. When it is her turn, she has were the question of who she would vote off outside of Leshawna, which she answered Brick, but still reassuring everyone that he likes the people on her team. She and Brick tries to cover up that they have an alliance when Chris asks him about it. When Beardo is asked if he feels bad about hitting Anne Maria, her curiosity increases, claiming that he does not. She finds it interesting that he hit Amy in the past as well. She is put in a hard position, as voting Leshawna off would be too obvious, she refuses to vote off Dakota, and she would gain a target if she voted off Brick (for earlier in the episode), so she voted off Trent, knowing he would not go home, and that her vote will not decide who goes home, since she likes everyone. She is saddened when Dakota loses the tiebreaker, and hugs her, saying she will miss her. In Triathlon of Redemption Island, she starts to panic not only from Dakota's elimination, but because her makeup bag is gone, with her being lighter skinned and "uglier" without it, causing many of the other competitors to tell her she is pretty. She starts to cry, being insecure about her looks, and appreciates everyone calming her down, but she eventually runs off. She runs with Leshawna during the challenge, and cheers Brick on when he swims. When her and Leshawna compliment Trent's stamina in the challenge, she asks Leshawna if Gwen ever told her anything about Trent in bed, causing him to panic. She tells Leshawna to give her Gwen's phone number after the challenge finishes. Chris has her handbag, after getting it from Beardo (who stole it), and he throws it in the garbage during Frontstroke, Backstroke. She comes out in a sexy swimsuit, and says she does not look as good as Trent does in his, meowing at him. She caresses Trent's pecs before telling him he looks good in his suit, and gooses him. When they have to do a beach photo shoot, her and Trent act like a hot couple, and they share a kiss for the shoot, winning the challenge for their team, for "looking the best". She is listening to Leshawna talk about Harold in Experiments of Science, and she is excited because in a few challenges, they are merging. She reveals in the confessional that she is so close to getting far in the season and the man, and that she needs to focus. She claimed that Zoey is the reason why she was never in TDAS. When she did not get the aspect of the challenge, Trent tells her that says that it is not remotely confusing, causing her to roll her eyes and scoff at him. She claims she is only good at biology, winking at Trent. She is of help for the challenge. When the elimination took place, Bridgette used her as a model, and her expert and sexy modeling kept Bridgette safe, eliminating Dawn. In And...Action, she was the kisser for the challenge, and told Bridgette and Brick to stop flirting for one another, because they are on a different team. When she has to kiss Trent for the challenge, she ends up making out with him, and somehow, she ends up vomiting, and continued to throw up for the rest of the episode. Things with Anne Maria and Trent take a turn for the worse, when Trent brings up last week's event, and she ignores him to speak to Brick in Virtually Murder. She tells Trent harshly to leave her alone a few seconds later, and reveals in the confessional that she is over him. Her and Leshawna worry about Brick and Bridgette interacting, and she brings up that he liked Jo, and wonders what ahppened with that. When Trent has some input into the conversation, she blows him off. She is the killer on her team for the challenge, and easily "kills" Brick and Leshawna. When it is just her and Trent, they end up looking for clues, he reveals he found a clue, and does not trust him. She denies the nails and the spray tanning clue, saying he gets a spraytan from being a celebrity and could have a chipped nail. He tells her clue 3, and finds a gun, which she claims is one of her vibrators, causing him to smack his hand in his face. She retaliates that since he knows everything, why doesn't he tell her she is the killer, and it is clear he used her to get further in the game. He starts to cry, as if she killed one of them, and she says that she would be dumb to kill someone on international television. He says that he could believe he killed her, but Chris has no reason of it. She says that she got rid of Brick and Leshawna, so they could talk about their issues and to see if there is anything to salvage. He asks how did she know that they would be alone, and she responds that God had the destiny for her to be the helper of the challenge (without saying that she is a killer). When she loses the challenge for her team, she tells all of them that she quits. Chris refuses to let her quit, and she tells everyone on her team to vote her off. He says that this is all a trick, and she retaliates that he does not know her and to stop acting like he is the be all, and like she owes him something. She is shocked that he is voted out, and asks her team why didn't they vote her off like she told them to. She tells Trent to f off and that he used her to get further in the game. Anne Maria reveals that she misses Trent, though he used her in Slumber Party Fun!. Her, Sam, and Brick agree to re-create their alliance from earlier in the season, now that they merged. She is thrilled that they have a "day off" to party, since that is what she is best at. Her and Leshawna dance before she tells everyone to play a truth or dare. When it is her turn, she is dared to kiss Beardo, which she does easily. When Sam is eliminated, Anne Maria is very sad. She is a bit sad about Sam's elimination in the beginning of Love is in Despair, and misses all of her friends. When it is revealed that her date for the challenge is Max, she goes ballistic, and begs to get her the hell out of the area. She is appalled by Max's lack of manners and dating skills, and when he calls her a donkey, she slaps him, and they engage in a huge physical fight. She is shocked and angered when Max is not voted out. In Tributes of the Past, she tries to start an alliance with Brick, Bridgette, and Leshawna, and also commenting on the relationship between the former 2, and is determined to get Max eliminated this episode. She also takes note of the growing relationship between DJ and Ella. For the challenge, she imitates and makes fun of Zoey. She cheers when Max is finally voted out. Anne Maria furious with Beardo, and they continue to argue before the challenge starts, and calls him a bad actor in Chris and the Chocolate Factory. Bridgette tells her that she is the one that broke Trent's guitar all of those episodes ago, and Anne Maria does not care and shrugs it off. She is an Oompa Loompa, with Beardo and Brick for the challenge, and grows more and more annoyed with his uselessness and idiocy. When Leshawna is the first out, she is not impressed in the least. At the elimination ceremony, Chris has the sole power to eliminate someone, and he chooses her to eliminate. She says that this season was a lot better than Revenge of the Island, and tells everyone to beat him, before she goes in the limo with Leshawna, thrilled to talk to Trent. Anne Maria's elimination interview She does her elimination interview with Chris and is mad at him for throwing her makeup out, her not being contractually obligated to not wear makeup, and for eliminating her for no reason. He tells her that she was very different than she was in ROTI, and she comments that it is because she was not with Mike and Zoey, who have been slandering her for years, and tells Chris that if she is ever on a show with them again, she will beat their asses. She explains her crush on the italian, hot Trent, but that stopped when she was told by many people (teammates and producers) that he was using her because she had a huge alliance on her team and that he knew she liked him. He asks her about the alliance, and she reveals that she likes all of them, and hopes for Brick to win. When she is asked about Beardo, she then says that he is the one person she hates more than Mike and Zoey, calls him the lowest of the low, the most vulgar man she has ever met, and is disgusted that he would ever hit a girl. Her final thoughts are that it was a very good season, and that guys are already messaging her on her new look. In Mid-Knights, she complains about the knight outfit ruining her hair, causing Beardo to hear her and to capture, but she literally fights him off and runs off. This continues for the entire challenge. It is revealed that her and Trent made amends. At the elimination ceremony, she tells everyone to eliminate Beardo, and when he is eliminated, he chooses Anne Maria to go in the limo with her, causing them to aggressively and loudly fight in the limo. Anne Maria does not do much in Redemption's Final Raging Roar, but cheer for Bridgette, file her nails, and makes small chat with Trent. She does laugh when the drama with Geoff, Bridgette, and Brick heats up. Total Drama: Return of the Stars On Tell it, Tubbies, she is put on the same team as Mike, and lashes out at Chris, since she told him in her interview last season that she wants no part of Mike, and says in the confessional that she is coming after Mike after him and Zoey slandering her in the press for the last 3 years. For the commercial, she dances in a cereal costume. Trivia *She caused the elimination of Samey. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Females Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team Entertaining Wannabes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Females Category:Season 3 Contestants